Reminisce
by Bmofanfics
Summary: Ever wonder how Summer met her team? What problems they faced toghether? What made Raven be drawn to the darkness? Well, here it is.
**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

There she was, she had done it, she made it to Beacon, finally completing her lifelong dream after many socially akward years over at Signal Academy, she did it.

Gazing out the window she wow'd at the view provided by the airship, there were some people around her, more than enough for her exquisite personality to make her nervous, but Summer didn't care, she was finally at Beacon.

When the airship doors opened, signaling that they had arrived to their destination, she stood there admiring the view before getting pushed aside by the many people trying to get out of the airship, desperate to leave the transport, some even air-sick, if that's even a thing.

She made her way out of the platform and into campus, deciding to take a quick stroll before going to the auditorium, where the headmaster would give the new students a boring speech that he probably repeated every single year.

She recognized some people from Signal but they didn't exactly ring any bells, except of course, Peter Port, oh how she hated him. She spotted him over by the fountain with a few girls around him, listening to his every word as he showed off his blunderbluss axe that he had, so eloquently named 'Slay Machine', _"two points for originality"_ she thought to herself. Boy did she despise him.

Having decided that she had seen enough, she made her way towards the auditorium, spotting the imense crowd of first year students, she sighed but still made her way into the enormous room, positioning herself over at, what seemed to be the least populated corner, starring off to the stage, patiently waiting for the headmaster to start the speech.

The large man stood up from his chair, as did the other professor and made his way over to the microfone, having received a signal that everyone was there.

As he started his speech, reading it off a wrinkled piece of paper, not even attempting to seem interested in the words coming out of his mouth, Summer simply scanned the room to see if she recognised any other faces. Looking over the crowd of students, her eyes locked with a tall blonde haired boy, she knew him, his name instantly popped into her head, Tai something, returning to her senses, she quickly noticed that she had been caught starring and that the boy was coming towards her, she panicked and instantly turned her eyes towards the stage where the headmaster was still giving is speech.

She could see from the corner of her eye that the boy did not give up and he continued making his way toward her, she sighed at the inevitable contact that was about to happen and akwardly waved at the boy. Summer knew him from Signal and had always had somewhat of a crush on him, she really did admire the way the boy was always so positive about things.

"See something you like?" he teased with a smirk

Summer blushed at the comment and remained quiet, until the boy interrupted said silence, "I'm just kidding. Hi I'm Taiyang."

"Uh… Hi I'm Summer, nice to meet you" she said quietly

"Not much of a talker eh? That's alright, you went to Signal correct? I might have taken some classes with you."

"Yeah, I believe so" she said with a small smile, somewhat surprised that the boy recognised her "Funny, up until a few seconds ago i could of sworn the only people that knew me from Signal were the teachers."

"Maybe you didn't go as unrecognisable as you thought at Signal seeing as you were the best student and best huntress of the lot."

"Well you're pretty good yourself" the girl replied getting more and more confident the longer the two talked.

Unfortunately, the headmaster had finished his speech and dismissed them, so she waved off to Tai as she reached into bag taking her cloak out of it and putting it on in one swift motion.

She walked around campus for a while longer, admiring the other students' weapons, but eventually she made her way back to the dinning hall, where all the first year students would be sleeping, as instructed by the headmaster, in one of the few parts of his speech that she had payed any attention to.

Walking into the dinning hall she scanned the room, hoping to spot the least populated corner so that she could set down her stuff and read a book before going to sleep.

Taking a candle she set down her things wrapped herself with her beautiful white cloak and then started reading her book. After a while she noticed that the other students were beggining to get into their sleeping bags, she followed their lead, carefully folding her cloak and slipping into her's, blowing off the candle before going to sleep.

In the next morning, she woke up later than she usually did, looking at the rest of the room she noticed that it was nearly empty, she then quickly got to her feet stuffing as many things has possible in her bag and putting on her cloak. She sprinted off to the little platform, I guess could be called, that would later send them, literally flying into Emerald Forest, and where she and the other students would meet the three people that would be with them for the four remaining years at Beacon.

She finally reached the platform as she sighed in relief noticing that she wasn't the only one late, quickly scanning the people there, she recognised Tai, who sent a warm smile towards the girl, one that she hapilly accepted and returned. She also recognised Peter Port, a few other faces from Signal, the headmaster patiently sitting in a chair waiting for the students to arrive and two other students, seeming to be brother and sister arguing over something that appeared to be meaningless.

As the remaining 'platforms' quickly filled up the headmaster started explaining the objective and principle of the activity. Upon hearing that the first people to make eye contact with you would be your partner for the next three years, she quickly glanced over to the other students and prayed that it wouldn't be someone like Peter Port, they would also need to retrieve some sort of object with their partner and later, form teams.

The headmaster quickly finished his speech and told the students to get ready, a few of them already being launched into the forrest. Summer readied herself, and quickly afterwards she was sent flying, she pulled out her trusty weapon, Eclipse, a beautiful white double bladed weapon and aimed it towards the trees, cutting down a few hoping that she would slow down. Realizing it was a lost cause, she simply flared up her aura and rolled to break her fall.

In the forrest, she quickly looked around, seeing no one she sprinted as fast as she could, hoping to bump into Tai, he really did seem like the best possible option right now. Lost in her thoughts she collided with something…no…someone, she hoped it was Tai, but as she opened her eyes, she found herself starring into deep crimson ones, noticing she was still on top of that person, she quickly got to her feet, not even realizing if it was boy or a girl yet. When she got up she immediately recognised the girl as the one that was arguing with, what Summer thought was her brother, she was wearing a black and red short cut dress, on her wrists she wore two red gauntlets and she also noticed that the girl was wearing several necklaces on her neck, Summer never really cared much about fashion related stuff, but gazing over to the girls waist area she found a red sword, she couldn't wait to see that thing in action.

Summer returned to her senses when the girl extended her hand "Hey…um…partner, my name is Raven, Raven Branwen."

"Summer Rose, nice to meet you" she said with a warm smile and shaking the girl's hand.

"So…better get going, we dont wanna be the last ones to get that thing, now do we?"said Raven, glancing towards Summer with a smile, she simply shook her head and they started walking. At first they movedwithout talking in an awkward silence, but once Raven broke the ice, the two started to get along quite more they talked the more Summer seemed to like her, the girl also confirmed Summer's suspicions when she said the boy she was arguing with, was her brother, Qrow Branwen.

Lost in the conversation she was having with Raven, she almost failed to notice the two beowolves aproaching them.A smirk appeared in the girl's face as she thought _"One for each"._ Summer reached onto her back getting Eclipse, while Raven pulled out her red sword.

Both of them flared up their auras and began charging towards the respective beowolves. The large creature attempted to strike Summer with its claw, she began rappidly and repeatedly striking it's belly, finishing it off by decapetating the beast as it instantly began to evaporate.

"Took you long enough" Raven said, grinning at Summer that simply gave her a quick smile in return.

Continuing their walk Raven and Summer started noticing more and more students, both of them assuming that they were probably on the right path. After a few minutes of small talk and walking towards their objective they found, what seemed to be ruins of some sort, with some small columns supporting random pieces.

"Must be it, which one do you want?" said Raven walking towards the severall columns, glancing at the several objects.

"Uh…doesn't matter really, just pick a random one" said Summer with a calm reassuring voice.

Raven picked one of the pieces, only slightly different to the rest of them, she hmm'd in satisfaction and made her ways towards Summer, gesturing at the girl to start heading back to campus.

Resuming their walk back to Beacon, both of them spotted an Ursa Major, glancing over at Raven, that was beggining to unsleath her sword the girl said "I got this", Summer smirked, pulling out Eclipse, flaring up her aura and using her semblance, leaving a few rose petals behind, she teleported, appearing right in front of the beast. She used her semblance a few more times, before chopping the poor Ursa, that had dared to challenge her, in two, its body rapidly evaporating.

She looked at Raven, a little bit concerned that the girl was mad at her for taking her kill, but she shot a warm smile in her direction before putting her sword back in place, reaching down, picking up a few of the rose petals left behind by Summer and said "That takes care of that, now doesn't it?" resuming her walk, she turned around once more and said "That was awesome".

Summer was happy, she found the best partner she could possibly want…well… the second best, drifting her thoughts back to the blonde spiky haired boy, before she was interrupted by her partner's words " Look, almost there" she looked upwards to see the sight of Beacon once again.

She felt a smile creep onto her face as she saw Tai with his new partner…Raven's brother.

The tall, black haired boy with a giant sword in his back, which she would later find out was actually a scythe walked up to them and said "Sup sis…who's this?"

"Who do you think? My new partner" Raven said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

He then, looked at her smilling "Hi I'm Qrow, Qrow Branw…" he was interrupted by the sight of the object his sister had picked and said "Uhhh…Why do you have the same piece as us, does this mean were gonna be partners?" with a worried look in his face he turned, looking to his partner.

"No…it's not possible…is it? Oh god, you're telling me im gonna spend the next four years teaming up with my brother? This is a nightmare…" she said with her face burried in her hands.

Summer then placed her arm in the girl's shoulder conforting her partner and said "We don't even know if that's gonna happen plus its not that bad to be in a team with your family."

Raven proceeded to make fake crying sounds, only to be interrupted by Tai, that had remained quiet in the conversation up until that point "Well, since we probably are gonna be on the same team, we might aswell get to know each other, I'm Tai" extending a hand to the girl.

This made Raven turn her attention towards the boy, her crimson eyes, now a little glassy "Hi, I'm R-Raven, Raven Bran…", Tai interrupted her, finishing her sentence "Branwen, I know, you're his sister" he said, pointing at Qrow.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that" Raven said with a sicken looking face, drawing a small laugh from both Tai and Summer.

Summer then suggested the obvious to her partner to make her feel better, even if it made her a little sad "So…um…do you wanna like, I don't know, get a new piece or something?"

Raven then said "Nah, I'm good" her eyes not once drifting from Tai as she said it, which in all honesty made Summer a little jealous, but she looked away and started walking back to Beacon with, what she thought were her soon to be teammates following her, a little behind the girl.

As they were walking she found herself accidentally avoiding to talk to Qrow, but would make some small talk from time to time. Once they made it back to campus and Summer started looking over to the students, a question pierced her mind, " _I wonder how they feel about the Faunus"_ personally she had no problem against them, but she felt the need to ask her teammates. Qrow was at that time rambling in a braggy way about a fight between him and a pack of Grimm, one that Summer abruptly interrupted "So…How do you guys feel about…um…Faunus?"

The question made Raven interrupt her conversation with Tai and drift her sight to Summer "I like them and I see no reason for the humans to treat them in such a different way" her tone seeming much serious than and Tai nodded, agreeing with her, Raven and Qrow quickly returning to their conversations with both Tai and Summer respectively.

Happy with the response she had received she began, once again, paying attention to Qrow's story.

In no time they were back at the location that Summer had, for the first time, propperly introduced herself to the spiky blonde haired boy, the auditorium.

Seeing has they already knew with whom they would spend their remaining years at Beacon, they continued talking, ignoring the speech the headmaster had been giving before announcing the teams. Once he started calling the respective students, Summer started to actually pay attention to the headmaster, hearing him call a few students before hapilly chanting the newly formed team's name "Team Saphire (SPHR)!".

Looking back over at her soon to be teammates, another team caught her attention, as four boys, one she hated included, started heading towards the stage, the headmaster then stating their names "Ozpin, Peter Port, James Ironwood and Bartholomew Oobleck, forming team OPIO, led by… !", as they were walking of the stage, Summer noticed that the newly acclaimed leader was starring at her intently, she started by introducing herself "Hi, I'm Sum-" the boy interrupted her, with an astonished look on his face "Y-You have silver eyes".

Summer looked at him seeming a bit lost, but before she could say anything the headmaster started calling her, Tai, Raven and Qrow to the stage where they would be receiving a team name, aswell as a leader. Once they were all on stage the headmaster continued "You will be forming team STRQ, led by… Summer Rose, congratulations" a loud clapping noise could be heard coming from the audience, her teammates all seemed happy, but she couldn't help but wonder on whether she would make a good team leader or not, saving these thoughts for later she forced a smile onto her face as she and her teammates slowly left the stage.

After finally finding their dorm room, they stepped in, each of them carrying atleast one bag, with everyone except Summer calling shotgun on one of the beds and disrupting the neat and tidiness of the room by unloading everything in the bags onto their respective beds. Summer sighed and headed towards the desk in the room, carefully setting her set of weapon cleaning equipment and then going to the only empty bed and laying her bag on top of it.

Deciding she needed some air, she went outside, there were alot of things on her mind, alot had happened in just two days, first she finally meets her, pretty much, lifelong crush, then she meets the perfect partner, only to have her completely block out the attention that said crush had given her in the first day.

Once outside, she walked around the Beacon campus for awhile before settling on a wooden bench on top of a small Hill, letting her thoughts drift, she failed to notice that she was soon accompanied by the boy she had sort of met earlier "Hello, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Ozpin" he said extending a hand towards Summer, one she grudgingly accepted, upset her peace had been disturbed "Summer".

After a few minutes of both of them sitting on the bench with an unconfortable silence surrounding them, she broke the ice "So…um…what was that thing about my eyes?"

The boy turned immediatelly, obviously interested in the topic "Ah… see… um how do I say this? Um… Do you believe in fairy tales?"

The confused look on Summer's face made the boy continue "Have you ever wondered where they all come from?"

"Wha- well…I guess, why do you ask?" Summer, seeming alot more interested in the conversation, asked curiously.

"Well, most of them simply come from rather interesting minds, but some of those do have some truth behind them" Ozpin said, gasping for air, as if Summer wasn't going to believe what he was about to say, continuing his line of thought "And, well there is such a tale about the likes of you, it is said that those with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of great warriors and that they had some sort of power."

"I see where you're getting at, but what do you mean?" Summer asked.

"I think you're special.

 **So this was my very first chapter of my very first story, hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
